Contra Stage 7
Hangar Zone is the seventh stage in Contra. Overview Arcade After making it through the fiery Energy Zone, the next area is a hanger which is populated with large quantities of armed soldiers. These will appear constantly throughout the stage, so one must stay alert. In addition to armed Greeders and strategically positioned Ledders, there are spiky devices hanging from the ceiling which drop at various speeds. The player must proceed through these without touching them. There may be times when the player will be forced to stay in a prone position to avoid getting hit by them and wait until they retract back to the ceiling to continue. There are multiple paths the player can take; the upper path contains few soldiers but more spikes, and the lower corridor contains less spikes but more armed enemy troops. If the player does not have a special weapon in this stage, one last Flying Capsule will appear containing a Barrier item. Collecting this can aid the player tremendously, as it will allow them to traverse the entire stage without fear of getting killed, and may even last enough to keep them alive throughout the subsequent fight with Java. Oncoming mine carts will attempt to run over the player. These can either be destroyed or even jumped onto to fetch a free ride. There is no boss in this section; after doing away with a Basquez unit guarding the next stage's starting point, the player will transit straight to the last stage. NES The NES version of this stage is very similar to the arcade version, although it is longer and contains some original factors. It is almost never a good idea to take the lower corridors, as they are usually riddled with armed soldiers who will appear from both sides of the screen. Like in the arcade version, there are also armed spikes throughout this stage, although with the difference that some are short while others are really long. Mine carts are also present in this version; while they will kill the player by running over them, they can also be used as a convenient transportation by riding on top of them. In this version of the stage, there are spiked walls that unexpectedly pop up from the ground to impede the player's progress (these can be destroyed). Unlike the arcade version, there are plenty of flying item capsules in this stage. There is also a gap area that is absent from the arcade version. After the player makes it past the final spiked obstacles, they will find themselves back on the outside, where more Greeders and Basquez units are encountered. After climbing a few platforms, they will reach the boss of the stage. ''Contra: Return There are some differences of this stage in comparison to previous ''Contra games: *This stage takes place in the facility's interior. *Instead of featuring gaps which cause the player instant death, these are replaced by lower platforms flowing with high-voltage electricity that steadily damages the player upon contact. Enemies *Basquez *Greeder *Ledder Boss *Hangar Defense System (NES) Gallery d9f1a2ce87ea90e894bb08bffd80ee08.png es:Hangar (Contra) Category:Side-view stages Category:Contra locations Category:Evolution locations Category:Return locations